Standing In Support
by Takenaga Janar
Summary: After Santana is outed by Finn she doesn't know where to turn, but after finding the support that she needs, she finds the courage to confront Finn, and nobody could have expected the results, except maybe one person.


Disclaimer: I clearly don't own _Glee_. If I did, things would obviously be much different than they are, but alas, I will likely never own it.

A/N: This is the first fic that I've ever posted. I've written a great deal of them, but never actually put up anything that wasn't completely original. Also, I wrote this the day after "Mash-Off." I was extremely angry by what happened and decided that I should write it out, so to speak. I had decided not to post this at first, but then after watching "I Kissed A Girl," and seeing how the situation was handled, I was even more angry (I was shocked by this being possible) and decided that I had to post this. So, this is how I think the "Finn situation" should have been handled. It takes place during and after "Mash-Off." Also, this is the first time that I've ever written from the perspective of Santana in any way. I'd also appreciate a review, if you so desire to do so.

How the fuck could he do this to me! Santana thought in frustrated anger as she ran down the hallway, without a clue of where she was actually going. I know that I was kind of harsh with him sometimes, but it was all in good fun and not once did I try anything that would ruin his life! I haven't even told anyone about this, or figured out what this really means for my life, she continued on her inner tirade while running down the sidewalk, still without a destination in mind. As she slowed to a fast walk all that kept repeating in her mind is, I'm not ready for this. Santana slowed further when she realized where she had unconsciously ran to and realized that this actually was probably the best place for her to have come as she rang the doorbell and waited, hoping that they were actually home.

"Santana, what's wrong?"

"Kurt, everything's falling apart! And I didn't know where else to go," she said through her tears.

"Come in," he replied, gently placing his hand on Santana's back and leading her into the living room. There must really be something wrong if she's letting herself be led like this without some remark Kurt thought.

After waiting for Santana's tears to slow he asked, "What's happened?"

Santana paused for a minute and then launched into a description of how she was throwing jabs at Finn, like always, and then he outed her to the school, which led to the smear ad and her current predicament.

"Finn, did that!" Kurt cried out. He couldn't believe how horrible his step-brother had been. Did he not understand how mean people actually are? Or that people need to be allowed to come out in their own time, and that Santana was clearly not ready to be out to anyone, aside from an extremely select number of people? And how could he actually call her a coward for not wanting to face torment every day just like he has for years? Just because she wasn't ready to be out didn't mean she was a coward, she was still coming to terms with what it would actually mean for the rest of her life. This is just an absolutely horrible situation, that idiot once again didn't think about the consequences of his actions, the fact that they were in a public place, or that Santana was clearly terrified of what might happen to her. "I'm starting to really think that he has some latent homophobic tendencies," Kurt muttered to Santana in frustration.

"You think!" Santana cried in mock shock.

"Yeah, it's becoming even more clear to me after this issue with you, and the time when he screamed at me for liking him and making our room too 'gay,'" Kurt added.

"He actually did that?" she asked, clearly shocked by this.

"Yeah, he did. And then there was the whole thing before our parents' wedding when he wanted nothing to do with me," Kurt added.

"Something needs to be done about him," Santana whispered, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Yes, something definitely does," Kurt whispered back. "I think I have an idea of what we have to do," he continued.

"Well, tell me then," Santana added.

I hope this plan works, or helps in some way Santana thought as she and Mercedes moved to the front of the stage to sing the last notes of their amazing Adele mash-up. After the last notes ended, she went off the stage and confronted Finn.

"What did you just say to her?" she cried angrily, gesturing toward Rachel.

"I said I thought you were great," Finn replied in confusion.

"No, you're lying," Santana stated, clearly barely holding her emotions in check.

"No, he literally just said that," Rachel said defensively.

"You tell her too!" Santana shot back at Finn.

"Everyone's gonna know now, because of you," Santana cried, pointing at Finn.

"The whole school already knows and, you know what, they don't care," Finn all but yelled back.

"Not just the school, you idiot, EVERYONE," Santana yelled back, cutting Finn off.

"What are you talking abou," Finn started.

Santana couldn't take this anymore and slapped him. Hard. She heard gasps of shock from nearly everyone in the room. The lone person that was unsurprised was Kurt, who quickly moved up to stand next to Santana.

"Santana, why would you do that? You need to apologize to Finn right now!" Rachel cried out.

"No Rachel, she doesn't," Kurt said in a flat tone.

"And why not?" she cried back.

After looking at Santana for approval to continue with their plan, and seeing her nod slightly he launched into the story of what had happened.

Once he had finished, everyone was looking at Finn with a mixture of shock and disgust.

"How could you do something so heartless!" Rachel cried out.

"What? You're on her side?" Finn asked in bewilderment.

"Of course I am! How could I not be? It's never okay to out a person. It doesn't matter how mean they are being to you, it's a very personal decision to be made, I know that my dads were happy to be able to come out on their own terms and even though it was terrifying and stressful, it was made infinitely better by the fact that they weren't forced to do it before they were ready. They've told me this before," she added with tears glistening in the lights from the stage.

"Exactly Finn, it really doesn't matter. There is no way that you should have ever said what you did. Especially not in such a public place," Mike called out from the back, where he was holding tightly to Tina, both of them seeming to be fighting back tears, and with extremely angered looks on their faces.

Everyone else in the room nodded in agreement. Santana jumped as she felt Mercedes pull her close, in a side hug and not really let go. I really can't believe that people are actually on my side, and kind of get where I'm coming from, she thought.

"How can you all be on her side?" Finn asked in disbelief.

"Because no matter how mean she might be sometimes, nobody deserves to be outed. Ever!" Mercedes spit out.

"Outing someone can have horrible consequences for the person being outed," Kurt said softly, yet everyone heard what he said and felt the conviction and pain behind his words. "And it really doesn't matter if people already know before hand, it's about the person themselves being ready to have everyone know and jump into the fire, so to speak," he added.

"So what?" Finn shot back.

SLAP! Everyone looked on in shock as they saw Rachel slap Finn, and it appeared that she had done so even harder than Santana had. "You need to just shut up now Finn Hudson," she cried out after her slap had registered in everyone's mind.

"You slapped me," Finn stated.

"Yes she did, and if you aren't careful then I'm pretty sure that the rest of us are going to slap you as well," Quinn muttered with vehemence as she pulled Rachel into a hug.

"So you're really all on her side," Finn muttered in disbelief.

"Yes, we are because we understand that what you did was completely wrong and uncalled for," Tina yelled back at Finn.

"Even though she's been just as mean to the rest of you, you're going to stand behind her instead of me, who's been nothing but nice to you?" Finn said.

"Excuse me!" Kurt and Blaine cried in unison.

"Nothing but nice? You've been horrible to me since I transferred here!" Blaine said.

"And do you honestly not remember what you did during theatricality week, or before the wedding?" Kurt coldly stated.

"Well, okay that may be sort of true, but I'm a nice guy."

"So you keep saying, yet you don't seem to be very nice to anybody who isn't straight," Kurt said, tone turning immediately accusatory.

"Exactly! Maybe there's something to the fact that the three people in this room that you have been quite mean to multiple times, just so happen to be the three people who aren't straight," Santana screamed.

"Are you saying that I'm homophobic?" Finn yelled back.

"Well, if the discrimination fits," Kurt stated plainly, stepping closer to Santana.

"I really can't believe this, and after all that I've done for you people," Finn muttered.

"Just shut up Finn! I think you need to leave. Right now. Before the rest of us stop being so nice," Mike cried out as he pulled Tina closer to him and stood beside Blaine, in their line of solidarity.

"I agree Finn. You need to go and think about what you've done," Rachel said through her tears as Quinn pulled her into line with everyone else.

"You too Rachel?" Finn stated, a look of immense betrayal on his face.

"Yes, me too Finn! There was nothing good about what you did to Santana, and until you understand just what it is that you've done, and the huge number of problems that you have just created in Santana's life I think we all feel it would be best if you didn't come back to glee," Rachel added. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Fine!" Finn cried, turning and beginning to storm out of the auditorium. "You'll understand that what I did was fine soon enough," he cried before going through the doors at the back of the auditorium.

Once he had finally left the auditorium, everyone remaining let out a sigh of relief.

"I wonder if he'll ever realize just how horrible what he did to you really was?" Kurt muttered, looking at Santana.

"Probably not, he's far too self-centered and self-righteous to realize that anything he ever does is anything short of perfect. I think he actually believes that he's the savior of us all, or some other crap," Santana replied.

"Well, at any rate, he's gone and we all know that what he did is wrong, and we really won't let him back in unless he realizes this, meaning we probably won't be hearing his voice again," Rachel added, surprisingly bitter.

"Thanks you guys, you have no idea how much I appreciate your support," Santana said. She felt the first genuine smile in days begin to cross her face. Maybe, just maybe, with all of these people behind her, it really would all turn out all right in the end.


End file.
